The invention relates generally to electrochemical finishing. More particularly, the invention relates to devices, apparatuses, and methods for abrasive electrochemical finishing of arc flange leaf segments of a compliant seal.
A compliant seal typically consists of arc flange leaf segments that are placed around a steam turbine rotor of a turbomachine. The leaf segments are placed such that a small clearance between tips of leaves of the leaf segments and the steam turbine rotor can be maintained for minimum steam leakage. The arc flange leaf segments do not contact the steam turbine rotor and are close sealing. Prior to placement around the steam turbine rotor, the leaf segments are machined, i.e., finished, to meet the small clearance.